Hong Gildong
Hong Gildong is Kye Wol Hyang's twin older sister, the leader of Hwalbindang and one of the main antagonist of the series. Appearances Since she is Kye Wol Hyang's twin sister, she bears striking resemblances with her. Before Hwalbindang was formed she had a long hair, though, around a year after collecting all members of the newly-found group, her hair is short. Personality She was a kind girl who loved her sister, despite being an illegitimate child and half sister. She often visited her and shared stories, which sometimes included Munsu. She also had a strong sense of justice, where she could not tolerate it when a squire didn't help the poor. That belief also played a role in her dreams, which is to make a peaceful world where everyone is equal. Her love towards her sister was so strong, she not only tried to convince Munsu not to leave Kye Wol Hyang by disguising as her, she was also ready to sacrifice a whole city of innocents to take revenge against Munsu for "killing" her. When Munsu tried to convince her of her wrongdoings, she became enraged at him, for she believed that the rules of the world only protected the corrupt but never the weak. She had a relationship with Bae Ryong, similar to Kye Wol Hyang's relationship with Munsu. History She was born illegitimately to a government official of Jushin. Thus, she was forced to live in obscurity and poverty. After her mother died to an illness, she met her father again, now the father of Kye Wol Hyang. Their first meeting created a bond between them. Years later, she met with a man named Tae Yu, who also shared the same dreams as Hong Gildong. After that they became friends, they founded the Hwalbindang, a group which tries to bring peace to the wrold and try ti eare corruption from it. On her journey with Tae Yu, she also met with several other people, who later became part of her organization. And her journies continued, until when she heard that Kye Wol Hyang was murderd, she was enraged after knowing that Munsu was the one that killed her. With revenge on her mind, she pursued Munsu with the help of the members of Hwalbindang. Hong Gildong's group are took under attack Kimhae, a wealthful city, she met with Munsu, and blackmailed both him and the city that if he won't take the gold to them, she and the Hwalbindang will destroy Kimhae - which was truly a dirty trick to luring Munsu out to the sea, where she, Tae Yu, Baek Ryong and Cheol could easily kill Munsu, while Dorso, Insu and Joy are taking the gold. After a small conversation between Munsu and her, she ordered to destroy him, which later ended by the death of Cheol and their ship sank. As she fell apart from her group, she managed to obtain Hwang's Mahai medallions, and when Kimhae's soldiers found her, she used it to save herself and also killed many soldiers from her attackers. Before she could kill Bang Ja, Munsu arrived with his phantom soldiers. He tried to convice Hong Gildong one last time, but she angered because Munsu's speech about the rules of world, which just fueled her desire for vengeance for he sisters. The battle was inevitable, but during the fight, seeing Munsu shedding tears because of her while he still doing what he must to do, she remembered a tale which her sister told her about Munsu, she started to hesitating, until Baek Ryong come to save her, just to die before her eyes. Since she realised that she was againts her own ideals and cannot seeing her friends falling, she decided to end her life to save them. Before darkness came to her eyes, leaving the world behind her, she took one final look on Munsu, hoping that he will never lose his ideals and hope towards the future, and bring peace to the world that she couldn't. Abilities Unlike other members of Hwalbindang, she doesn't possess fighting ability. However, she managed to use Hwang's Mahai medallions, something that according to Bang Ja is impossible. She also showed high tactican skills and intelligence, being able to kidnapping the ruler of Kimhae with only two other men, and play out Munsu by lure him out to the sea while sending Joy, Dorso and Insu to Kimhae to steal the gold. Also she was a good actress, make everyone belive that she was Kye Wol Hyang, and the only one who could realise that she was not her is Munsu, Kye Wol Hyang's lover. 'References' Just like most characters that appeared in Shin Angyo Onshi, Hong Gildong is based on a fictional character of the same that appeared in an old Korean literature, Tale Of Hong Gildong. Category:Characters Category:Hwalbindang